


bro!

by hellavenus



Series: high school au's [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School AU, M/M, and buy mystery of venus on iTunes, but no smut bc underage, excessive use of the term bro, i just love bro fics, mentions of teenage underage sexuality/sex, stream mysterious by hellovenus on youtube, this is very PG i swear, this is very light hearted and fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellavenus/pseuds/hellavenus
Summary: based off the tweet: "Y'all saying I'm gay because I jacked my bro off? His arm was broke wtf?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i am back after too long omg. i've had writers block for awhile now, so I'm hoping writing short, fun, cute oneshots will help to get me back into the groove!! all the members but 95 and 96 line are underage in the stories, so these will all be G to Teen rated (for swearing and mentions of sex). from what i have done so far, all of these will be very light hearted, but i will update tags as i go along!
> 
> comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated ♡ฅ(ᐤˊ꒳ฅˋᐤ♪)

_It’s the last 10 seconds of the final quarter of the game that would determine if the Diamonds would be heading to semi finals. They play a grueling game against their biggest rivals, the Harbord Tigers, and as always, they were tied, even down to the last second. Wonwoo Jeon, proud captain and shooting guard of the Diamonds, currently has the ball. He looks up at the clock; 9 seconds. Everything moves in slow motion from there. Fast and effitentily, Wonwoo dribbles the ball, dodging the players from the other team who try to surround him. He never looks at the clock, but he knows he has about 6 seconds before the timer goes. He sees his center, Mingyu Kim, get in position to take the ball from him and shoot. Wonwoo jumps forward, about to pass the ball to Mingyu, when the taller all but screams, 'Your left!' Without looking, Wonwoo dodges right. He knows there’s about four seconds left, he doesn’t have time to get the ball to Mingyu. With a bounce in his step and a prayer to every god in his head, he jumps high, and shoots the ball. The ball is out of his hands and flying toward the net, but whoever was on Wonwoo's left was a second too late, and instead of pulling the ball out of Wonwoo's hand, ends up roughly pulling the still airborne point guard to the ground. With a cry of pain that’s muffled by the buzzer going off, Wonwoo lands on his right arm, and hears a snap._  
  
"And that is how I got this bad boy." Wonwoo says proudly, while lifting up his right arm. From his knuckles up to his elbow are tightly wrapped in a cast (that already has a few inappropriate drawings from his friends).   
  
"Whoa." Chan says, impressed. He reaches out to touch the cast. "You guys still won though, right?" Wonwoo nods.  
  
"Wonwoo was amazing, I think it was his best game yet." Mingyu says around a mouth full of brownie. "Like, we totally kicked their ass, but Wonwoo really kicked their ass!"  
  
"Nice bro!" Seokmin shouts happily, and lifts his hand for a high five. Wonwoo lifts his right hand, before remembering it was covered. He sets down his sandwich, and high-fives the Sophomore. "Are you going to be able to play in the Regionals?"  
  
Wonwoo shakes his head. "Nah, doc said I have to wait at least six weeks, and the games in two. But I'm not worried," Wonwoo tries to put his right arm around Mingyu, "We have the best shooter in the City, no other school's gonna beat us." Mingyu giggles as Wonwoo struggles with his slight hold on the younger boy.  
  
"Thanks bro, means a lot coming from the captain."  
  
Lunch goes as normal, with Wonwoo and Mingyu making bad jokes to each other, Seokmin and Soonyoung copying Jihoon's history notes ( _"We did our notes, honest! We just…lost them?"_ ) And Chan, the newest addition to their group, watching the others expectantly and butting in when he could. Their group was larger than that, but their gigantic high school had three lunch periods, separated by last name. Mingyu and Wonwoo were a year apart, but when Mingyu tried out for the basketball team in his freshman year, they became fast friends. Mingyu was known as a klutz, so most of the basketball team were apprehensive about letting him try out, but Wonwoo, second in command at the time, gave the tall niner the benefit of the doubt. And to this day, he's glad he did, because maybe Mingyu can't walk off the court, but on it, he's unstoppable.   
  
The bell rings, singling the end of their lunch period. The boys gather their things, and make their way to their next classes.  
  
The next few days go the same as normal. Wonwoo's broken arm starts to lose its conversational charm, as everyone grows use to it. His cast is covered in drawings and funny messages from his friends (but his mom did make him cover up the dick that Jeonghan drew). It’s been a week since Wonwoo got his cast, and things aren’t really any different. Mingyu has been overly helpful, offering to carry all of Wonwoo's books, and even walking him to and from class. Wonwoo doesn’t mind, he always appreciates his best friends company (and the less he has to do, the better.) Wonwoo and Mingyu have study hall at the same time, so when Wonwoo, along with Jihoon, walk out of their English class, Mingyu is there waiting with his arms out, a big smile on his face. Before Wonwoo has the chance to smile back, Jihoon is dumping his books into Mingyu's open arms. "My arms a bit sore too, you don’t mind right?"  
  
Mingyu laughs and shakes his head, and Wonwoo rolls his eyes. Even if Mingyu did mind, Wonwoo knows he's not the type to voice that. "Take your books back, dick face. Your arms not broken."  
  
"Its fine, Wonwoo, I can carry-" Wonwoo lifts up his cast towards Mingyu, who stops talking. Jihoon pouts, but when Wonwoo's glare doesn’t ease up, he roles his eyes.   
  
"Fine." He says, dragging out the _ine_. "But when your arm isn't broken, you owe me."  
  
Mingyu laughs at the two, and then reaches around Wonwoo to take his textbooks from his left hand. "Can I carry your backpack too?"  
  
Wonwoo shoots him a pointed look. "My arm is broken, my back is fine."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Oh my god can we just make it to the library please?" Jihoon snaps. Wonwoo and Mingyu blush, and when they make eye contact, they both stifle a laugh, before running after Jihoon.  
  
When they get to the library, Jeonghan, Junhui and Chan are already sitting at a table.  
  
"They give out study hall in ninth grade?" Wonwoo asks, sliding into the seat beside Chan.  
  
"Yeah, if you're taking all academic and university level classes." Jeonghan says, while pulling Chan's chair closer to his. "Channie is a genius, remember?"  
  
"Can you stop calling me Channie please.”  
  
Jeonghan flicks Chan on the forehead, and the youngest lets out an annoyed whine. "No, I can't." he turns back towards the latecomers, and grins. "Anyone bring snacks?" 

  
 The group spends time studying for about 10 minutes, before Junhui gets bored and restless. He closes his _'Intro to Accounting: Fourth Addition'_ text book, and plops his head into his hands. He starts humming to himself, hoping to get someone’s attention. Jihoon kicks him from under the table. Frustrated, Junhui slams his hands down, causing the five boys to jump up in surprise. They all turn and look at him.  
  
"So, I found the craziest porn last night."  
  
Mingyu grins, "Bro, nice!"  
  
Chan opens his mouth to speak, but Jeonghan quickly covers it. "Not in front of the children Junhui, seriously!" Jeonghan grabs his ear buds, and sticks them in Chan's ears. The younger boy shoots Jeonghan an annoyed look, but after months of being friends with him, he's used to the babying. Jeonghan puts on some G rated pop music, and turns up the volume. When he feels that Chan is sufficiently protected, he turns back to Junhui. "Elaborate."  
  
Junhui grins. "It was crazy, like an hour long, and an orgy. There were tits and dicks flying everywhere. I swear, I thought my dick was about to fall off."  
  
"Bro, double nice!" Mingyu says, and puts his hand up for a fist bump. Jun cackles, and hits their fists together.  
  
Wonwoo sighs, "I’m so jealous. I haven't busted a nut in like, a week and a half."  
  
Junhui gasps, "What? A week and a half? Why?"  
  
Wonwoo lifts up his cast, "Broke my right hand, man. That's my jerking hand."  
  
Junhui and Jeonghan lower their heads in sympathy, and Jihoon snorts from the other side of the table, but doesn’t say anything. Mingyu stares at the cast, with shock and worry written on his face.  
  
"But your cast wont be off for another month!"  
  
Wonwoo sighs and nods. "I know, might even be five weeks."  
  
"I would die if I couldn't bust a nut at least three times a week, dude. I can't imagine being you right now." Junhui says, giving Wonwoo's shoulder a sympathetic pat.  
  
"Consider me dead."

  
  
 After that study period, Mingyu can't stop thinking about it. For the rest of the week, whenever their friends would bring up _that_ (and for a group of thirteen teenage boys, it happened pretty often), Mingyu would look for Wonwoo, and become down just from seeing how unenthusiastic his best friend was.  
  
Friday, while sculpting a vase in Art, Mingyu stares at his hands with disgust. Why couldn't of his hand have broken instead? He knows that’s not good thinking, his team needs him for the game Sunday, but he can't help but feel bad that he came out of their last game unscathed, when his best bro not only couldn't play in Regionals, but also couldn't bust a nut. While admiring his hands, an idea forms in Mingyu's head.  
  
When class is over, Mingyu is the first one out. He takes the stairs two at a time, running down the halls until he sees Wonwoo at his locker. Mingyu skids to a halt, and Wonwoo looks up. When he sees its Mingyu, he grins.  
  
"Hey bro, ready for math? You got a test today, right?"  
  
"I can bust your nut!"  
  
Wonwoo nods, still smiling. After a second, what Mingyu had said sinks in. "Y-you what?"  
  
Mingyu can feel his face heat up; he didn’t mean to yell it. But he said it, and he was here, so he wasn't going to take it back. "I said I could bust your nut! Your right hand might be broken, but mines not!"  
  
Wonwoo's mouth opens and closes a few times. He lifts up his good hand, and runs his fingers through his dark hair. "Isn't that a little gay?"  
  
Mingyu laughs, "Nah dude, why would it be gay? Your arms broke! I'd just be doing you a solid."  
  
Wonwoo blushes, "Yeah, yeah that makes sense. Um, you really want to?"  
  
Mingyu nods enthusiastically, "How can I happily bust a nut knowing my best bro can't do the same?"  
  
Wonwoo's face feels like its on fire, but if Mingyu notices, he doesn't say anything. "Yeah, you're right. Um, when, then?"  
  
"Wanna tonight? The games tomorrow so I'm sleeping over at your place anyways."  
  
Wonwoo stutters out a sure, before yelling something about English and late (but from how quickly he was talking, he didn’t even know if what he said _was_ in English.) he slams his locker shut, and runs in the general direction of the English department.   
  
"See ya later bro!" Mingyu shouts. He turns the other way, and heads to math, with a bounce in his step. Finally, he'll be able to do something that will help his best bro more than just carrying his books. Mingyu gets to class, and settles in his seat beside Minghao, completely unaware of the freak-out Wonwoo was having on the other end of the school.  
  
Wonwoo is beyond nervous. He's never hooked up with girl before, nonetheless a boy. And here was his best friend, his bro, offering to give him a handy J because his arm is broken? Wonwoo took a gulp of water, and tried to focus on what his teacher was saying.  
  
Wonwoo and Mingyu had been friends for a few years now, and the two hung out literally everyday, but the topic of sexuality, or intimacy with anyone other than their own hand, never really came up. Both boys had the same views and same thoughts on almost everything, so they already knew if either of them were anything but straight, it wouldn't change a thing. So because of this, Wonwoo didn’t spend a lot of time questioning his sexuality. But now, in the middle of his teacher reading the class a passage from Macbeth, Wonwoo was trying to figure out if he was even a little gay before his best bro has his hand around Wonwoo's dick.

Wonwoo chewed on the end of his pencil. He knew Mingyu was cute, that was obvious. His teeth made him look like a puppy when he smiled, and his tall and lanky body (that he had yet to learn how to properly maneuver) could be seen as endearing. He recently had bleached his hair with Minghao, and dyed it a pretty silver colour that popped against his tan skin. Wonwoo folded his arms and rested his head down, trying to keep in a groan. Okay, so he was attracted to Mingyu? Maybe? Wonwoo shook his head. But Mingyu said it wasn’t gay because he was just helping Wonwoo out, so was he worrying for no reason? Did bros normally jerk off their bros, in a no homo kind of way? Wonwoo closes his eyes tightly. He knew he could talk to Seungcheol about this; the older boy had been dating Jeonghan practically since they were born, and Seungcheol would never judge anyone for anything. But English was the last class of the day, and Wonwoo was supposed to be walking home with Mingyu after this, so he didn't have time to talk to the senior.  
  
"Mr. Jeon, I know the death of Banquo is too exciting to put anyone to sleep. Head up, participate!" Wonwoo's head shoots up, and he gives his teacher a sheepish smile. Today was going to be wild. 

  
 After class, Mingyu waits for Wonwoo at the older boys locker. Mingyu has his backpack stuffed with his basketball uniform, shoes, video games, and candy (he has homework due Tuesday, but there was no room for his Math textbook, so that'll have to wait for Monday). After 10 minutes of waiting, Mingyu walks towards the entrance. Before Wonwoo hurt his arm, him and Mingyu would always meet at the front of the school, but they hadn't as of late because of Mingyu's insistence on carrying everything for him.   
  
Mingyu looks around. Most of the students are already out of the main entrance, or are outside the doors talking to one and other. Mingyu fishes for his phone in his pocket, and shoots Wonwoo a text asking him if he's still in class.  
  
After what feels like an eternity, Wonwoo replies, apologising for forgetting and telling Mingyu to come over if he still wants to.  
  
"Aw, man." Mingyu grumbles. Wonwoo never forgets to meet him. Even if they're not hanging out, they live in the same part of downtown so they always walk together. Mingyu sends a confirmation that he's on his way. The walk to Wonwoo's house takes Mingyu twenty minutes, so when Mingyu gets to the end of his schools campus, he walks around until he finds a hotdog stand. He gets his usual, a Chilidog, and continues towards Wonwoo's house. 

  
 When he gets there, the door is closed and the drive way is empty. Mingyu knows that Wonwoo's parents work late, so it’s not odd. Like normal, he opens up the door without knocking. When he's in the house, he toes off his shoes and takes off his coat. "Wonwoo, are you in your room?"  
  
A minute passes. Mingyu is about to shout again, when Wonwoo replies. "Yeah, um, come up."   
  
Wonwoo has the door to his room opened. Mingyu knows Wonwoo's room like the back of his hand, so he doesn’t pause to look around. He drops his backpack by the door, and flings himself on Wonwoo's bed, landing by the older boys feet.  
  
"I can't believe you forgot about me." Mingyu says teasingly.  
  
Wonwoo swallows. "Um, yeah, sorry about that. English was hard, it just kind of slipped my mind."  
  
Mingyu shrugged. "Not a big deal, bro. What are you doing in English?"  
  
Wonwoo sighs. "This is weird. I can't make small talk with you knowing that at some point tonight you're going to have your hand on my dick."  
  
Mingyu laughs. "True, sorry. Um, what do you want to do then?"  
  
Wonwoo looks down. His face is already heating up. He shrugs, "I dunno."  
  
By his feet, Mingyu props himself up on his elbows. "Wanna do it now? Get it out of the way or whatever? Then we can play Tomb Raider until dinner."  
  
Mingyu watches as Wonwoo takes in a deep breath. The older boy slowly lifts up his head, and nods.  
  
"Um, yeah. Sure, lets do that."  
  
Mingyu grins. "Cool." Mingyu sits up, and crosses his legs. Wonwoo and him are on opposite sides of the bed, so Mingyu scoots closer. When they're close enough that their knees are touching, Mingyu sets his hands on his thighs. "So, how do you wanna do this?"  
  
Wonwoo scoffs. "What do you mean how do I want to do this? It’s your idea, I thought you would have had it planned out."  
  
Mingyu smiles sheepishly. "I guess in the moment I kind of forgot I've never done this before?"  
  
Wonwoo rolls his eyes. "Neither have I, but, we both know how it happens."  
  
Mingyu nods. "Okay. Should I just go for it?"  
  
Wonwoo shakes his head. "At least kiss me first."  
  
Mingyu grins. "Cool." Mingyu leans in, and Wonwoo nervously follows. They're lips are about to touch, when Wonwoo pulls back, a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"Bro! Your breath!"  
  
Mingyu's hands fly up to his mouth. "Oh, shit. I totally forgot I got a chilidog on the way here."  
  
Wonwoo pushs Mingyu back, causing the younger to fall back on the bed. "You ate a chilidog before coming here to give me an HJ? Bro!"  
  
Mingyu laughs, "I was hungry! And you ditched me, so I didn’t want to go to Big Fat Burrito without you."  
  
"Good. I would have made you sleep on the floor if you did." Mingyu sticks his tongue out at Wonwoo, and the older boy grins. "Wanna play Tomb Raider now?"  
  
"Hell yeah I do!" Mingyu climbs off the bed, and grabs the game from his backpack. While he is setting up the game, Mingyu wraps himself in his comforter, and sits on the floor in front of the TV. Mingyu hands Wonwoo the PS4 controller. "You can go first since you're broken."  
  
Mingyu laughs as Wonwoo shoves him to the ground. Mingyu gets comfortable, knowing that it will be at least a half hour until Wonwoo gave up the controller to him. Before Wonwoo presses start, though, he nudges Mingyu with his foot.  
  
"Hey, bro."   
  
"Yeah?"  
   
Wonwoo smiles shyly, "Maybe later, once your teeth are brushed and stuff. We can like, try kissing a little bit. Just to see how it is."  
  
Mingyu grins, sitting up and moving closer to Wonwoo. "Cool." 


End file.
